The present disclosure relates to an electrical junction box that is attached to a vehicle such as an automobile, and particularly to an electrical junction box in which an external member separate from a box body is mounted on the box body with fitting portions provided at a plurality of locations.
Electrical junction boxes have hitherto been used, for example, for efficiently routing electrical wiring or efficiently arranging electric components such as a fuse, a relay, and the like in automobiles and the like. Such electrical junction boxes include an electrical junction box in which an external member such as a bracket formed separately from a box body is mounted on the box body, as described in JP 2010-268601A.
When the external member is a large member, such as the bracket described in JP 2010-268601A, that spans across substantially the entire length of the box body, it is necessary to fix the external member to the box body at a plurality of locations. For this reason, in the box body described in JP 2010-268601A, fitting portions are formed in two locations (one of which corresponds to the bracket attached to the box body) positioned diagonally across from each other on the box body, and the bracket is fixed at the two fitting portions.
However, in the electrical junction box described in JP 2010-268601A, the corresponding two fitting portions provided in the bracket need to be simultaneously fitted to the two fitting portions in the box body. Therefore, the alignment of the two fitting portions must be performed simultaneously, making the mounting operation difficult. Particularly, in recent years, consideration is being given to further fix an external member such as a connector holder to a vehicle fixing member such as a bracket attached to the box body as a separate member. In such a case, there is the possibility that tolerances of the box body and the vehicle fixing member are accumulated, making it more difficult to perform the alignment of the plurality of fitting portions simultaneously.